The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to operating integrated circuit (IC) logic blocks at independent voltages with a single source of voltage supply.
When providing power to IC dies, multiple power rails may be used to supply power to various components present on the die. To do this, some predefined amount of power resources may be allocated to each of the component. For example, some existing processors may operate all logic blocks present on the processor die at the same voltage and frequency. Alternatively, independent voltage supplies may be provided for each independent logic block. However, partitioning the supply of power in advance does not allow for dynamic power allocation. Also, the cost of providing these independent voltage supplies may be often prohibitive.